Dragon Ball Dream- Kitra Saga
by Tai is the mon
Summary: *Original Charecters Included* A fun fic I do. It includes all DBZ charecters, and some new ones of my creation!
1. The birth of three new heros

Dragon Ball Dream  
  
The Kitra Saga  
  
Episode 1: Birth of three new heroes'  
  
Narrator: It is a beautiful day on the planet earth. Everything is quiet and peaceful. Well almost everything...  
  
"GOKU!" ChiChi yelled.   
"ChiChi, sssshhhhh! I just got Goten and Halo to sleep."   
"I'm glad you did Goku, but Vegeta just called. He needs your help for something."   
"Vegeta needs my help? Oh boy, this has gotta' be bad. Should I take Gohan with me?"   
"Absolutely not! He needs to catch-up on his studying."   
"Oh alright." And Goku flew out the door to Vegeta's house. When he got there he found the problem alot less difficult then he'd thought.   
"Kakorot. I'm glad you here. I can't figure out how you get this thing," He held up a dipper, "on that thing." He then pointed to a little boy with his mom's green hair and his eyes. Goku laughed.   
"You mean you don't know how to change a diaper?" Vegeta shifted his weight uncomfortably.   
"Actually a... no." Trunks laughed from the chair he was sitting on. "Oh be quiet you. So can you help me Kakorot?"   
"Of course," he took the little boy from Vegeta, "I didn't know you had a new son."   
"Two actually." Vegeta mumbled.   
"Really? What are there names?"   
"Tyler and Davis."   
"Cool. They're all done. He's almost as feisty as Gohan was at his age."   
"I heard you also had new children Kakorot." Vegeta sent him a look that clearly said he didn't believe it.   
Goku laughed. "That's right Vegeta. A little boy named Goten, and a little girl named Halo. I couldn't be happier." And Goku took off.   
"Guess I better learn how to change diapers." Vegeta mumbled.   
And indeed playing mom while Bulma was working on new gadgets seemed to be a problem for Vegeta.   
(Switch to a few months in the future)   
"Gimme back my dolly Trunks! Or I'm gonna' tell mommy!"   
"No way Bra! She's my hostage!"   
"Will you two quiet down!" Vegeta roared. "I just got Davis and Ty to sleep and..."   
"WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAA!" Came a cry from up stairs. Krillin, who'd come over to ask Bulma what he should do for 18 for their second anniversary, covered his ears.   
"Man that kid has got one strong set of lungs."   
Narrator: Meanwhile Vegeta wasn't the only one having troubles.   
"Mom can you help me with my homework?"   
"Not now Gohan. I have to give Goten his bottle. Go ask your dad." Growling slightly Gohan went to find his dad.   
"Dad I need help with my homework. Could you..." He walked in on his dad, gently rocking Halo. He looked up.   
"Oh hi Gohan did you say something?"   
"No dad. It's nothing." And Gohan left.   
  
Narrator: It seems the Z warriors have their arms full with new babies. And if a new bad guy shows up will they be able to handle it? Find out on the next Dragon Ball D!   
  



	2. Enter Kitra

DRAGON BALL DREAM  
  
EPISODE 2- KITRA SAGA  
  
ENTER KITRA  
  
Narrator: It's been 7 years since the babies were born and 7 very long years at that. Full of training, hard work, and alot of noise.   
  
"DDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!" Tyler yelled from the kitchen. Vegeta, who was standing right there, covered his ears.   
"WHAT?!"   
"Mommy wants you." Ty laughed, and Vegeta groaned. He couldn't understand why he had to yell half the things he said (he being Tyler). As soon as he was gone, Ty went to go find his brothers.   
"Jump over the water!" Trunks yelled to Davis, who was holding a N64 controller in his hand.   
"I'm trying."   
"Hi guys what are you up to?"   
"AH! Go away Tyler!"   
"What did I do?"   
"Killed my guy, that's what you did." Davis mumbled as the game over sign flashed on the screen. Sighing, he walked out the door.   
"How come everyone get's mad at me when I walk in? I'm not doing anything wrong. I guess they don't love me." The little boy (who except for hair color (bulma's) and style (Trunks') looked exactly like Vegeta) sat under the tree, and thought for a minute. Then a slow smile crossed his face. "I know what I'll do! I'll run away! That'll show them." With that he ran into the room that he and Davis shared, and gathered a few of his belongings. "And I'm never coming back!" He told Davis' stuffed Mario and he slammed the door.   
  
(Skips to a few hours ahead)   
  
"Davis, Trunks, Bra, Tyler dinner!" Bulma yelled from the kitchen. Immediately, 3 kids burst in the door.   
"What's for dinner Mommy?"   
"I'm starving."   
"When do we get desert." Bulma sighed and began scooping out dishes. "Vegeta! Tyler! Come on before it gets cold!" She yelled out the window, then mumbled to herself, "That's odd. Usually Tyler is the first one here. He never misses a meal."   
Vegeta, breathing a little harder then usual, stepped in the door. "Gees woman. I heard you the first time!" Vegeta mumbled as he sat down. "Where is Tyler?" Davis mumbled through a mouth full of mashed potatoes.   
"I dunno'. I'll go check his room."   
"No way Bra! You're not going in our room! I'm gonna' go check!" With that Davis flew to his room. And was back in 2.3 seconds.   
"He's gone!"   
"What?!"   
"All his stuff, and my stash of candy, and him are all gone. And I found this note, it says....   
Dear Family, Since you don't love me, and I'm always in the way, I think I'll just leave. Then you will all be happy. Bye forever, Tyler"   
"This isn't good." Trunks said.  
Bulma and Vegeta jumped up at the same time.   
"We've got to find him!" Bulma cried.   
"I'm going to go get Kakorot and the others!"   
*~*MEANWHILE*~*   
"So do you want to come live with me little boy? I will make you warm, and happy, and you can take revenge on all those who have been mean to you?" A shadowy figure of a girl with a long braid asked.   
"You really mean it?"   
"Why of course."   
"Okay I'll come. What's your name anyway."   
"Why I am Kitra little one."   
"But aren't you the most wanted person in the galaxy?"   
"Yes and you are the most unwanted. Do you want to come still? I will train you to be powerful, and then you can take revenge on all those that hate you."   
Tyler didn't hesitate. "I will!"   
  
Narrator: Uh-oh. This can't be good. What will the Z warriors do to save him? And what does that 7-year-old kid think he's doing? Find out on the next Dragon Ball D!   



	3. Tyler's Surprise

Narrator: Last time on Dragon Ball D. In a surprising twist of events Vegeta's son Tyler has run away and joined the most wanted criminal in the universe Kitra! Will the powers of the Z warriors be enough to save the 7-year-old?   
  
DRAGON BALL DREAM   
  
EPISODE 3- KITRA SAGA   
  
TYLER'S SURPRISE   
  
"Kakorot! Kakorot!" Goku poked his head out to see why Vegeta was so upset. "Vegeta what's wrong?"   
"Tyler's run away!"   
"He's what?" Gohan asked, looking out the door.   
"Just like I said. He's run away."   
"We have to find him!" Goku said, running out the door. Gohan, Halo, and Goten followed.   
"Where do you three think you're going!" ChiChi yelled.  
"We've gotta' go find Tyler mommy!" Halo called, taking off after her father. "What she said." Gohan answered, also taking off.   
"And I'm going so I won't be lonely." Goten said matter of factly. But before he could take off, ChiChi caught him.   
"Oh no you don't. You at least are staying here to study!"   
"Guys help!"   
"Bye-bye Goten!" Halo laughed as they took off. Quickly as they could the three warriors and Halo (remember we've never fought before) rounded up the rest. Davis explained about finding the note and seeing his room.   
"And just like that he was gone!"   
"We've got to find him before he gets in any trouble!" Krillin said. Just then a giant silver ship flew over their heads and landed near by.   
"What is that?" Yamcha asked.   
"May I proudly introduce Kitra, the worlds most wanted criminal and her new side kick." A voice said over a loud speaker.   
"That answer you're question?" Piccolo asked.   
"Kitra has a sidekick? Since when?" Krillin asked.   
"You know her?"   
"No. I just saw her on TV last night." Before anyone could say anything to that, a portal in the side of the ship opened up, and two shadowy figures stepped out. One was a girl with a long golden braid, pale blue eyes, and dressed all in white. The other was...   
"TYLER!" Davis, Trunks, and Vegeta yelled at the same time.   
"That's right. Z warriors meet my new partner in training. Ty was so willing to come with me when he heard he could destroy you."   
"What?! Tyler what do you think you're doing. Your mother is worried sick! It's time to come home!" Vegeta demanded.   
"NO! Why should I care what she's so worried about? She doesn't love me and neither do you! Now you'll pay!!!" Tyler powered up, and everyone's mouths fell open in astonishment.   
"Who would have thought that that much power could come from such a little kid!" Yamcha stuttered.   
"Tyler stop this foolishness and come home!" Vegeta demanded again, more firmly this time. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyler yelled. A blast of blue light came from his hands and knocked Vegeta backward. "Looks like he's just as stubborn as Vegeta."   
"And just as powerful!" Krillin mumbled.   
  
Narrator: This is some very startling news. Is Tyler really just as powerful as Vegeta? Can the Z warriors defeat him? Find out on the next DBD.  



	4. Davis' Dream

DRAGON BALL DREAM  
  
EPISODE 3- KITRA SAGA   
  
DAVIS' DREAM   
  
"There's no way! How could a 7-year-old boy have that kind of power!" Gohan yelled, his jaw nearly scrapping the ground. Davis and Trunks just kinda' stood there, awe struck.   
"I didn't know Tyler could do that."   
"I think she brainwashed him. He wouldn't do that on his own." Trunks said, folding his arms over his chest.   
"I dunno'. He's always enjoyed competing with us. He must be real happy now that he's beaten you both." Halo said, coming up behind them.   
"He can't beat me!" Davis powered up. "You wanna' fight Ty? Then fight me!" He shot a golden blast from his fingers.   
Tyler deflected it. "Alright bro! You wanna' dance? Let's dance." Beams of energy started flying everywhere.   
"Hit the deck!" Krillin called as two of the beams connected and canceled each other out. Davis lunged at Ty through the settling dust. A round of old school style fighting began.   
"Wow! Davis is putting up a good fight."   
"Yeah but I think Tyler's got the upper hand." As if to prove Goku right Tyler punched Davis hard enough to send him careening into the cliff behind them.   
"Oh-no! Davis!" Trunks yelled, as he ran toward his little brother, the others hot on his heels. When he got there, he saw Davis with his eyes closed lying very still. "Will he be okay dad?" Halo asked, sliding her hand into her fathers.   
"I don't know Halo. But we'll see." Trunks turned around, fire in his eyes.   
"YOU! YOU'RE GONNA' PAY!" Quickly powering up he took a step toward Tyler.   
"Oh you want some to? Well come and get it!" Tyler taunted, and Trunks growled.   
"NO! Trunks please don't fight him! I don't want to see you hurt!" Halo yelled, running to catch Trunk's sleeve.   
"Sorry Halo. But I have to do this!"   
  
*MEANWHILE IN DAVIS' MIND*   
  
"Davis I'm sorry."   
"Tyler?"   
"I don't want to hurt you guys, but Kitra said it was the only way to ease the pain in my chest."   
"Why does your chest hurt?"   
"Because no one on this planet wants me."   
"What are you talking about?"   
"Mommy and Daddy don't love me. You guys don't love me. And all the other Z warriors think I'll never be able to amount to much, because I'm so small. The planet hates me."   
"So you think destroying us is going to make everyone on the planet like you?" "No. Because I'm going to blow up the planet so there is no one left to hate me." "Tyler no! You can't!"   
"Oh yes I can! And you guys can NOT stop me!"   



	5. Halo's Wish

DRAGON BALL DREAM   
  
EPISODE 5- KITRA SAGA   
  
HALO'S WISH   
  
Narrator: Last time on Dragon Ball D... to everyone's shock and amazement Tyler actually started to attack them. After knocking Vegeta down, he began to accept challenges, and fought his own twin brother. A quick round of fighting came to an abrupt end when Tyler connect a good swing, and knocked Davis unconscious. Now it's Trunks VS. Tyler. Who will win?   
  
"Trunks don't please!" Halo cried, not letting go of his sleeve.   
"Halo I have to!"   
"No, you'll get hurt."   
"Sorry but if I can beat Tyler then no one else will have to." He quickly yanked his arm out of Halo's reach and flew toward Tyler.   
"Let's do this old school style. No blasts."   
"Fine have it your way Trunks." And they flew straight at each other, crashing head on half way.   
"Ow!"   
"Now that's what I call hitting head to head!"   
"They're going to need a extra extra strength aspirin after this." Punches where thrown with amazing speed and power. Tyler knocked Trunks down, and he didn't get back up.   
"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!" Halo yelled, running to him. "Please let this end. Please let Trunks be okay, and let everything be all right. Please let no bad happen!" A blue glow erupted from nowhere circling Vegeta, Davis, Tyler, Trunks, and Halo.   
"What is that!" Gohan yelled. When the light faded Vegeta, Davis, Trunks, and Halo were standing up. Tyler was down on his face, shaking and sobbing. Davis jumped to his feet and ran to him.   
"Tyler?"   
"Get away from me!" He sobbed into the dirt.   
"Tyler are you okay?"   
"I'm so sorry you guys. I don't know what I was doing." He got up and ran to Vegeta, hugging him tight. "Daddy I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."   
Vegeta tensed at first, but relaxed when no one laughed. He began stroking Ty's head. "It's okay. It's okay."   
Ty turned to Halo. "Thanks Halo."   
"No problem."   
"YOU FOOLS! YOU SPOILED MY PLAN! NOW YOU PAY!"   
"I don't like the sound of that." Krillin said.   
  
Narrator: It looks like Ty is back to normal, but Kitra doesn't sound happy. What will happen to our hero's now? Find out on the next Dragon Ball D.   



	6. Kidnapped!

DRAGON BALL DREAM  
  
EPISODE 6- KITRA SAGA  
  
KIDNAPPED  
  
"YOU HAVE RUINED MY PLAN!! NOW YOU PAY!!" Kitra screamed, and began to glow. Blue light flashed, and the Z warriors covered their eyes.  
"Oh man I can't see anything."  
"That's worse then Solar Flare." When their eyes finally adjusted, Goku did a quick head count. And again. And again.  
"Where's Halo? And Ty?" They heard a melodious, but cruel, laugh to there left.   
"Help!"  
"Daddy help us!" All the Z warriors turned, to see Tyler and Halo dangling from Kitra's hands.  
"HALO!" Goku yelled. He and Vegeta tried to run to them, but where stopped when Kitra power up.  
"You can not break through my energy shield! These two are coming with me!" And with that she took off to her ship. In 2 seconds it was powered up and gone.  
"HHHHAAAAAAALLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Goku yelled after them. Vegeta just stood there, stunned.  
*MEANWHILE IN KITRA'S SHIP*  
"Those fools really thought it would be that easy?" Kitra laughed staring out the window.  
"Hey lady whattcha' take us for?" Halo asked.  
"Yeah now you got my daddy mad. He's going to come kick your butt." Tyler said earnestly.  
"And my daddy will kick it more." Halo nodded to add emphases.  
"He can't. 'Cause my daddy's the prince of all sayjins and he could beat your daddy!"  
"Could not!"  
"Could so!" They continued that way for five minutes, until Kitra had had enough.  
"YOU 2 HAD BETTER PIP DOWN OR I'M GOING TO BLAST YOU INTO OBLIVION!" There were 2 full minutes of peace before Halo and Tyler started up again.  
*Back with the Z warriors*  
"We've got to go after them!" Goku said, pacing in front of the rocks the others were sitting on. Well, all except Vegeta, who was still standing in the same place.  
"I know Goku. And we will. But right now we can't! We have no idea where they have gone, or how powerful Kitra is."  
"That's why we've got to rescue them! She could easily destroy both of them!"  
"We can't just go rushing in there without a plan!"  
"We don't have a choice!" Before anyone else could say another word Vegeta powered up and took off.  
"Where does he think he's going?" In the blink of an eye, Vegeta was gone. And Goku was even less happy then before.   



	7. Vegeta to the rescue

DRAGON BALL DREAM  
  
EPISODE 7- KITRA SAGA  
  
VEGETA TO THE RESCUE  
  
"Where does Vegeta think he's going?" Krillin asked, looking toward the spot where Vegeta had last been spotted.   
"To go get Halo and Ty. Which is what I should be doing!"  
"Goku wait! We need some sort of plan!"  
"We don't have time for this Krillin! Tyler and Halo could be in the middle of a fight right now!" Turns out they were, but not the kind Goku meant...  
"Oh yeah well my daddy had a flying cloud when he was little!"  
"Well my daddy was the prince!" Kitra turned around and tied both kids up.  
"Would you kindly sit down and SHUT UP!!!!" And since both were gagged they didn't reply. But someone else did.  
"You better not touch my son again Kitra. This is your final warning."  
"Oh Vegeta. How nice of you to drop by."   
"Oumfady!" Tyler attempted to say.   
"Yes Tyler. I'm here to rescue you, and Kakorot's daughter. Now watch the master!"  
*MEANWHILE WITH THE OTHERS*  
"Krillin Vegeta took off without a plan!"  
"Yeah I know but..."  
"He had to." Davis whispered. Everyone turned to look at him.  
"What do you mean?" Goku asked, now that his curiosity had been aroused.  
"He could feel Tyler calling to him. He had to leave. When Ty calls to someone it means his power level is rising."  
"Is that a bad thing?" Yamcha asked, now completely confused. Trunks nodded and continued for Davis.  
"If Ty's power level rises he becomes a danger to himself. He could be seriously hurt, maybe hurt Halo if she was close enough. But as soon as Dad is there his power level will decrease back to the safety zone."  
"So what your saying is that Vegeta went to make sure that Tyler didn't hurt himself. He didn't think about Kitra at all?"  
"Probably."  
"Darn! We've got to go now Krillin!"  
"Alright, let's go!"  
*AGAIN MEANWHILE ON KITRA'S SHIP*  
"Give it up Kitra, it's useless to challenge me. I hold all the aces in this game. Just hand over the kids, and things might be easier for you."  
"I think I'm the one with the upper hand in this one Vegeta. I hold the key to your weakness. After watching Trunks die right before your eyes you can't stand to see another one of your sons hurt. Excpeacilly this one as he is your youngest, and one of your most beloved. Am I right or not?"  
Vegeta just growled, but lowered his arms.  



	8. Trunks VS. Kitra

DRAGON BALL DREAM  
  
EPISODE 8- KITRA'S SAGA  
  
TRUNKS VS KITRA  
  
Kitra laughed. "Is that a surrender Vegeta? So easily. You must love this little boy more then I thought." Kitra laughed, and picked up Tyler. "The mighty sayjin prince has fallen. BOW TO ME! Or else you're precious little boy is going to get it!" Tyler whimpered as Kitra squeezed his neck tightly. Vegeta, with a look of pure hate, began to bow (:eek: wow! I am mean!).  
But before he could surrender completely a voice called out, "No father don't!" A blast of energy hit Kitra's hand, and she dropped Tyler. Vegeta jumped and caught him. Ty hugged his neck tightly. Kitra turned to the middle of the ship. There stood Goku and Trunks, neither looking happy.  
"WA, What are you two doing here?!"  
"I think someone forgot about my instant transmission!"  
"And I think she forgot that you could bring someone with you!" Kitra began to shake with rage as Vegeta stood up, back to his egoistic self now that Ty was again safe in his arms.   
"You really thought I would give in so easily! I knew they were coming, I was just buying them sometime." Goku rolled his eyes, then rushed to Halo's side and untied her.  
"Daddy tell Tyler your stronger then his daddy!" Halo said as soon as she could.   
Goku looked confused and simply said, "not right now." Halo sighed, but agreed. Goku then turned to face Kitra.  
"Fight me now you old hag!"  
"OLD?! HAG?!" Kitra stepped into the light. Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta gasped. They had never seen her in full light before. She was just a little girl, not too much taller then Trunks.  
"Who are you calling old hag you pathetic fool!"  
"I was going to bow down to her?!" Vegeta mumbled, outraged. Tyler just clung to his father's shirt.  
"Don't be fooled by her appearance Daddy. She's really stronger then you think."  
"Better listen to your son Vegeta. He knows how I became this way already."  
"Well I'd like to know."  
"Alright it's a short story, so it won't give you much more time to live.   
Once I was older, much older, and the most powerful criminal in the galaxy. I was a terror, and ruthless, killing anyone that got in my way.   
Oh the fun I had doing that!   
Anyway Master Roshi came up with the great idea of using the dragon balls to permentatly change me into a little girl.   
He succeeded. The flaw in his plan was that I still had the mind of what now would be an old and feeble woman.   
I have the knowledge, and now body, to rule all! And you fools can not stop me!"   
She fired a blast of red light. It struck Vegeta, separating the little boy from his daddy. Using a different beam of light she raised Tyler off the floor.  
"This one is powerful, so very powerful. Using this technique I have total and complete control over him. It isn't painful for me, so don't worry. Unfortunately when I'm through I'm afraid your youngest son will be Davis Vegeta." Vegeta started shaking in rage, but before he could do so much as get to his feet, the beam stopped. Ty collapsed to the floor panting. Goku looked at Kitra, and his jaw dropped. She stood motionless, as Trunks fist connected with her face a second time.  
"YOU LEAVE MY BABY BROTHER ALONE!" He yelled in rage. "YOU WANNA' FIGHT SOMEONE I'LL FIGHT YOU!" Trunks powered up.  
"Alright Trunksy. Let's fight."  



	9. Rescue

DRAGON BALL DREAM  
  
EPISODE 9- KITRA SAGA  
  
RESCUE  
  
"Come on Kitra. Just you and me."   
"Now what's the fun in that? You're a child your self Trunks, do you want to have fun?"  
"What kind of fun?"   
"I'm going to put you," high walls surrounded Trunks, a tall platform was floating high above his head. It split in half; one went behind him and the other in front of him, "against your so precious baby brother."   
Once again Tyler was in front of him surrounded by that black beam from Kitra who was on the platform in front of Trunks.   
"Not again!" Trunks turned around and saw Goku, Halo, and his dad standing on the platform behind him. Vegeta tried to fly to his sons, but was stopped by an electrical field. Goku just hugged Halo to his chest, and she turned away. Trunks turned back to his little brother. Ty was crying his face twisted in agony. But he mouthed five simple words that made Trunks want to make Kitra suffer to no end. I love you big brother.   
"You're gonna' pay for this Kitra! I swear it!"  
"Oh I don't think so! As a matter a fact I don't think I want to fight anymore. I want to have the pleasure of you watching your precious and annoying kid brother suffer."   
With a flick of her hands Trunks found himself up with the others. "Now sit back and enjoy my kind of fun you 4." With that she tightened the beam around Tyler, who started screaming.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta again tried to fly out but hit the field again.   
"Darn her! Kakorot we've got to do something!"  
"I'll try my instant transmission. Here take Halo." He handed the small girl to Trunks, then attempted it. He didn't get anywhere. "Hey what the?!"   
They heard Kitra laugh as she once again tightened the beam. "That's a special force field Goku. There is no way out. It can only be broken from the outside." She laughed again, tightening the beam still harder, causing Tyler to scream louder.   
"Hang on Tyler! Trunks and I will think of something!" Vegeta yelled, for once in his life not trying to look princely. Trunks clutched Halo to his chest and closed his eyes, trying to block out his brother's cries. Suddenly Tyler collapsed, and the beam broke. Kitra laughed triumphantly.   
"HA HA HA! Take that you haughty, arrogant, son of a... AH!" Pieces of metal and plaster fell on her head. Davis quickly flew through the hole, followed by the others.   
"DAD! TRUNKS!" He spotted his twin, and froze. "No. NO! TYLER!!" He immediately flew down, and took his brother's head in his lap. "No Ty. Come on wake up!" Tears started falling, while Krillin and the others tried to open the field by using the controls.   
"Now if we cross this wire then..."   
"Move out of my way!" Piccolo yelled, and blasted the controls.   
"Or that will work to." Goku took Halo as Trunks and Vegeta flew down to the two boys.   
"We were to late." Davis sobbed, and a tear landed on Ty's eyelash. His eyes flickered, and then opened.   
"Someone put up an umbrella, it's raining in here."   
"Tyler!" Vegeta scooped him into his arms, hugging him tight (I like doing sentimental scenes with Vegeta. There aren't enough in the series!).   
Tyler hugged back.   
"FOOLS!!! I AM NOT DEAD YET!! TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!!!"   



	10. Shocking news/Tyler's Power

DRAGON BALL DREAM  
  
EPISODE 10- KITRA  
  
SHOCKING NEWS/TYLER'S POWER  
(Okay so the /Tyler's power part wasn't in the Ep. guide. sue me;).)  
  
  
"I AM NOT DEAD YET!! YOU FOOLS!! NOW YOU ALL MUST DIE!!" Lights flashed, and the Z fighters covered their eyes. When they uncovered them, there was Kitra at full power. And she didn't look happy in the least bit. She pointed at Vegeta and Tyler. "YOU! YOU AND YOUR FAMILY HAVE CAUSED ME ENOUGH TROUBLE. SUPER SONIC BLAST!!" The blast was aimed straight for Vegeta and his three boys and moving at an incredibly fast speed. There was no time for anyone to do anything. Vegeta, Davis, and Trunks closed their eyes and braced themselves. Tyler however, turned and faced the blast. It stopped a few inches from his face. Everyone stood there and gawked as Tyler rose to his feet.   
"You're never coming near me or my family again. EVER!" He then did a motion with his hands that looked like he was pushing something. The blast turned around and hit Kitra instead.   
"Whoa! How did he do that!" Gohan said while the others (STILL) just stood and stared. Kitra laughed at the blast.  
"Pretty good Tyler. I see you still remember your training." Tyler growled, sounding much like his dad. "But you're going to have to do better then that."  
"Ty stop let Dad, or Goku handle this."  
"No way Davis. This is my fight! Dad's not going to get hurt 'cause of me!" He powered up. "I got you guys into this, I'm going to get you out! Right NOW!" He fired the same blue blast that had knock Vegeta down at the beginning. It hit Kitra Square in the chest, and sent her into the wall behind her. And through that to.   
"Oh my gosh!" Goku said, "His power level is amazing!"  
"But it's weakening him! He's already tired out!" Halo pointed out from her Dad's shoulders. And it was true, as Ty was already panting hard. They heard Kitra laugh.  
"Is that your best shot Ty?"  
"You know it's not!"  
"Do I? I always thought that was your strongest technique."  
"The strongest one I showed you. This one will really through you for a loop!" A small ball of green energy began forming in his hands. He looked at it for a second, then turned his head to his friends. "Run now! You'll be crushed if you stay!"  
"But Ty! What about you?" Trunks asked.  
"Don't worry. I know exactly what I'm doing. Now go before this thing gets to powerful for me to handle." Already the green light was twice the size of his hands. Goku got the clue, and lead (dragged in Vegeta's case) the others away.  
"Now lets see if you can handle this! Incinerating Blast!" As soon as the blast was away from his hands it expanded. Within seconds it had consumed the whole ship as well as the spot where Kitra had been standing. It got no further, and then exploded like some kind of giant fire filled bubble. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of Kitra, the ship, or Tyler anywhere.  



	11. The final victor

DRAGON BALL DREAM  
  
EPISODE 11- KITRA SAGA  
  
THE FINAL VICTOR  
  
The smoke and dust settled, revealing a large heap of twisted and smashed metal and plaster.  
"Ty? Tyler where are you? Tyler!" Davis yelled, running to the pile with Vegeta and the others at his heels. They immediately began moving large chunks of metal from all around the pile.  
"Please let him be alright! Please!" Trunks whispered to himself as he shoved one of the heavy pieces out of his way.   
It was Vegeta who found him, crouched down with his hands over his head.  
"Tyler." Ty looked up, smiled, and shook the dust out of his hair.  
"Hi yah Dad. What's up?" Vegeta reached down and gently scooped an exhausted Tyler into his arms.  
"What did you run away for Tyler?" He whispered while the others ran over (boy does this part sound out of character, for Vegeta).  
"I thought you and Mommy didn't love me."  
"That's not true Tyler. We love you very much. I guess with 4 kids it gets hard to show it sometimes. But I promise we'll try harder."  
"I love you Daddy."  
"I love you too whirlwind" Vegeta (like I said out of character. Like by a mile) told him, using a name Ty had been called often as a baby. Tyler was fast asleep by the time everyone else got there.  
"Is he going to be alright Dad?"  
"Just fine Davis. Just fine."  
"And it's just about time for lunch!" Goku piped up. Everyone laughed.  
"I wonder if Goten is going to kill me now, or later." Halo asked as they started to fly home.  
"Now." Gohan answered.  
Halo laughed, "You're right. He's gonna' be mad he missed one heck of an adventure."  
  
  
Short I know. But I'm also working on songs and a movie :). I forgot to add a disclaimer, but oh  
well. I mean what would a 14 year old kid do with the rights to the DBZ charecters. Besides something  
like this I mean. You can use Tyler, Davis, or Halo if you want to. Just ask first. Okay? Okay. 


	12. Together for now, Together Forever (The ...

Theme song to the Kitra saga (Together for now, together forever).  
  
It's the magic of a new life, a new song  
Magic that has been going on so long  
It's hard not to see it growing true  
Together they can pull through  
  
Together for now, together forever  
Growing up and leaving never  
We'll grow strong; we'll grow true  
And we'll be together in everything we do  
  
The future generations, is what we are  
We carry the world on our shoulders so far  
We can save everything if we're strong  
We'll do it together for so long.  
  
Together for now, together forever  
Growing up and leaving never  
We'll grow strong; we'll grow true  
And we'll be together in everything we do  
  
The world is depending on us to be there  
Depending on us to do our share  
We've gotta' love and grow   
To save the world that we know.  
  
Together for now, together forever  
Growing up and leaving never  
We'll grow strong; we'll grow true  
And we'll be together in everything we do  



End file.
